


I Adore You

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Because of Reasons, Death, I Blame Tumblr, Letters, Like so much angst, Love, M/M, Marines, Military Ranks, War, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Stiles Stilinski had to do was write a letter - to a guy named Staff Sergeant Derek Hale, but Stiles didn't know what to really say, but he wrote it anyway...and his life was never the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> I know that, at the end, the Military doesn't give an American flag and the Medal of Honor to soldier make house calls, but I put it that way to really punch ya in the throat..., and mine as well.
> 
> Inspired by this Picture: [ Adore](http://38.media.tumblr.com/9a589bde3d041bcac16b1ef19fcd3c12/tumblr_n6k2bz3gvb1reeqtuo1_1280.jpg)

Dear Derek Hale,

Hi! My names Stiles Stilinski, and I’m a sophomore in high school.  Recently my school came up with this “ingenious” way of making their students write to someone that is, yet still, in the war over in the Middle East (I don’t know what country you are in so I decided to simplify it).  As this is the first letter I have ever written, I don’t honestly know what to say or ask you as I don’t even know what you look like – it makes this whole thing an unnecessary mystery in my opinion, but you gotta do with what you got I guess.

So, let’s play Twenty Questions instead – I’ll go first: Where are you from?

If you haven’t guessed, I’m from Beacon Hills, California.  It’s a pretty nice place, but it’s nothing like a city – the main street isn’t all that busy in the winter months, but the summer it’s filled with some Tourists that want to have the small town experience which, really, our small town isn’t all that small to someone that has lived here all their lives, but I guess we all have our own opinions of small towns.

We are surrounded by a good amount of woods that was the Hale Property up until they either all died or moved away…come to think about it…your last name is Hale – I hope it’s just a coincidence or I’ll be sounding like a humongous dick just then.  But, yeah, I love living here, even though, sometimes I want to move to the city just to experience it for a little while.

Well that’s all for me.

Sincerely,

Stiles

~#~

Dear Stiles Stilinski,

As you know, my name is Derek Hale, and I’m a Marine.  I’m currently stationed in Afghanistan trying to get some semblance of order back into a world that isn’t even mine to keep order or obtain order within.

I don’t remember even filling out the form to get a high school pen pal so I guess we’re both stuck within this boat for the next few months before we’re allowed out, but, oh well, what can we do? I can’t help, but laugh a bit at the irony of the situation seeing as my bunk mate said that he got a letter from a guy named Jackson who sounds like a complete dick.  Do you know this guy? Jackson Whittemore I think the envelope says.

You don’t always have to do what you gotta do – sometimes you need to do what you want or need to do that way you can get on with life, and not let the past drag you behind.

Twenty Questions, okay, I’m down with that, but I say we get to do no holds barred as I need SOMETHING to distract me in the bad times.

I’m actually from Beacon Hills, California as well…and yeah…I am one of the last remaining Hale’s.  I’m sorry if it’s awkward for you seeing as you couldn’t have possibly known I was a Hale that lived in Beacon Hills, but I don’t hold any bad feelings toward you for what you sad – I’ve had people say and do worse to me in the last fourteen years than I care to admit to.

I can’t wait to come back home, and become peaceful again; the war takes a lot out of you whether you want it to or not – sometimes more if you make friendships with the people around you.  I try not to make friends over here, because you never know what will happen within the next few hours or in the next two days.

My turn for the question then: Do you have a best friend?

I have one best friend here, and he works in the Garage.  His name is Vernon Boyd, and the guy could kill anyone with just staring at them; guys built like a brick wall as well, but, despite his hard ass nature, you can pick out the emotions within his eyes.

Well I gotta go on a routine sweep; I look forward to your next letter.

Sincerely,

Derek

~#~

_For the next two months Stiles Stilinski, and Derek Hale would write letters to each other through Stiles’ school, but, when the assignment ended, Stiles…didn’t want to stop – he couldn’t stop.  He couldn’t leave Derek alone, because Derek was Stiles’ only lifeline in a way his best friend couldn’t be; Stiles needed something tangible, different than to what he was used to, and Derek was it._

_Derek Hale, the Marine with an attitude, was his divergence from the world he had known all of his life, and so, through a picture, Stiles admitted his feelings for this Marine._

_Until one day, two Marines dressed to the nines in their uniforms came to Beacon Hills._

Stiles was sitting in class worrying, as he always did, about Derek.  Derek told him that shit was getting a bit heavy once again, but it shouldn’t be anything that he can’t get through.  Stiles berated him in his next letter saying that he wasn’t Superman, but to make sure to keep his ass safe as much as possible, because Stiles wanted to be able to meet him.

The Principal came into the room, and whispered something to Mr. Yukimura.  “Stiles, you’re needed in the Principal’s Office – you may pack your things as class is almost done” Mr. Yukimura told him looking straight at Stiles with a controlled expression on his face.  Stiles looked behind himself to Scott confused, but his best friend was just as confused as he was so Stiles did what Mr. Yukimura said, and gathered his things to follow the Principal to his own office.

Stiles was worrying about Derek and confused about suddenly needing to go to the Principal’s Office with the Principal guiding him.

When Stiles entered the office, he saw two Marines standing there in their uniforms waiting, and all Stiles could think about was Derek – he had to know, he had to ask them about the one man that had caught his heart last year.  Gathering himself, and trying to portray perfect calmness even though his mind was a forming tornado, “How can I help you two gentlemen?” Stiles asked them not needing the Principal to lead him through what the two had been required to tell the man.

“Genim Stiles Stilinski?” the one on Stiles’ left asked to make sure he was the right person.  “Yes, sir” Stiles answered while looking at him as his hands began to shake slightly, but Stiles ignored it.  “We’re sorry to inform you that Staff Sergent Derek Hale was killed in an IED blast two days ago” the Marine on Stiles’ left told him keeping complete calm, but, as Derek told Stiles, the man’s eyes spoke of the sorrow he felt having to deliver the news to a high school student.

Stiles lips trembled as he looked down trying to recompose himself, “Has his family been informed? Laura Hale, Cora Hale, and Peter Hale?” Stiles asked them both looking back up as a tear streaked down his left cheek.  “Major Peter Hale was killed in combat six years ago while Colonel Laura Hale was killed by a mortar blast early last year, and Sergeant Cora Hale was shipped state side for surgery to her skull, but died on the operating table six months ago” the Marine on the left informed him immediately.

Stiles’ jaw shook with barely controlled composer as he realized that Derek’s family had been all dead, and Derek didn’t even tell him.  “E-Engineer Vernon Boyd? Is he gone as well?” Stiles asked as his voice shook – his countenance slipping every second.  “We’re sorry, sir” the Marine on the right responded once more.

Stiles had to bite both of his lips to keep a sob from coming out as the left Marine held out two American flags to Stiles –one for Derek, and one for Boyd- while the Marine on the right gave him two wooden cases that held one Medal of Honor each.  “Brigadier General Christopher Argent requests your presence tomorrow at 08:00 hours so he can formally give these Medals of Honor to the only civilian that is able to receive them” the Marine on the right told him.

“Thank you gentlemen, you are dismissed” Stiles told them in a near mumble as the tears from his eyes cascaded down in continuous streams.  Both of the Marines saluted him before making their leave out of the Principal’s Office and then out of the school – both men feeling heavy hearted that Stiles didn’t break into tears as soon as he saw them, but slowly broke as the news they both were forced to give him was presented to him.  They both didn’t know the heart break he was going through as they didn’t were assigned the hard task of usually breaking news to wives and mothers – not the only connection that two Marines had left.  This was the hardest one to date for the both of them.

“Mr. Stilinski, I called your father to inform him that you need a ride home” the Principal informed a heart broken Stiles, but all Stiles could do was slump into the nearest seat and clutch the pile of objects in his arms that felt like lead weights on his limbs.

_It all started a year ago for a simple school assignment, but turned into something so much more – so much more alive than Stiles ever realized it could, so tangible, so…divergent._


End file.
